The Silence of Seth Cohen (Wait What?)
by Tif S
Summary: When Seth gets sick, the Cohens are used to hearing about it. So what happens when Seth is struck with a sore throat? Will it be quiet in the Cohen household or chaos multiplied? And how will Ryan fare in helping?
1. Monthiversary Planning

_**A/N: Hi guys, how's it going? So this is my first venture into this fandom as a writer and I'm super excited to share this little plot bunny. I started watching the OC pretty recently, I'm close to done with the first season. Basically, I thought I'd shake things up a bit and attempt a Seth-centric story for my inaugural OC fic. Hope I do this justice. I own nothing at all. Any characters or anything recognizable belongs to FOX. I'm just attempting to add to the Cohen family fluff in my own sort of way. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Monthiversary Planning**

Seth's POV

"Dude...did you hear anything I just said?" Ryan and I were in the living room playing video games. I was trying to come up with a cool surprise for Summer. It's our one month anniversary, and it had to be perfect.

The noises of the game signalled that someone had just died. I stared at the screen...wait that was _my character_.

"Come on man!" I groaned. "Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Ryan blinked turning to me. "Yeah, I think that's why I just stabbed you. I mean usually you're the one killing me."

"I meant about the monthiversary."

"Wait," Ryan set aside the controller. "You just called it a _month-iversary_?" He shook his head. "That's not a thing."

"One month anniversary. Monthiversary. I think that's a thing."

"So just call it that." He smirked as he stood heading toward the kitchen.

"You can't just…" I cleared my throat. "Call it a one month anniversary." I took a breath. Wow...that kind of hurt. I noticed that Ryan was grabbing some soda from the fridge. Maybe I just needed a drink. I stood and followed intent on grabbing one for myself.

"Why not?" Ryan turned and handed me a can before he grabbed his own. "That's what it is right?"

"Well….yeah, but it's more than that. It's like, you know how they have golden birthdays, and silver anniversaries?" I popped the tab on my can and took a sip. Oh god, that felt better.

"Yeah, but I think there's a reason for that...you know other than mashing words together. I mean unless there's some sentimental value like Chrismukkah." Ryan replied. He leaned against the fridge. "Dude, are you trying to drown yourself with Coke?"

"Don't insult Chrismukkah." I placed the can down.

"I wasn't." Ryan turned around as he began walking away. "I just think words should make sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Sure."

"Like you can do better."

"One month anniversary." He tossed over his shoulder.

Of course, that was the moment my Dad walked in.

"Whose one month anniversary are we talking about?"

"Seth and Summer's." Ryan said.

I scoffed, but then I felt the pain again. "Thanks for telling."

"You would have sooner or later." Ryan shrugged. I couldn't argue with that. He was probably right.

Dad nodded. "Well that's a big deal. What are you planning to do?"

"I was thinking going to a movie then dinner." I took another sip of Coke.

"No no no. You do that every weekend don't you or almost?" Dad asked.

"Well yeah, but Ryan was supposed to help me plan...and I don't have anything better so-."

"Son, last I checked _you're_ dating Summer. What does she like?"

"The Valley." Ryan volunteered. I turned around and looked at him. "What? Marissa told me that she forced her to watch like ten episodes in a row once and wouldn't stop talking about it."

"So you pay attention to that and not…?" I sighed. "Unbelievable. I feel betr…" My voice cracked. "Betrayed."

"Seth," Dad looked at me. "You alright?"

I nodded as I tossed my empty soda can in the sink. I then grabbed a bottle of water. "Nothing a little H2O won't help."

I then walked into the living room and took my spot on the couch grabbing the game controller. "I demand a rematch."

* * *

Ryan's POV

"You think that was a smart move?" Seth was goading me, eyes firmly locked on the screen. At least he wasn't talking about Summer this time, but that was odd. Actually, Seth wasn't saying much of anything.

"Better than being out in the open." I replied. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye, and noticed that Seth's hand kept going to his throat. Was he sick? "Pl...planting yourself just means you get stabbed faster." Seth then pushed a few buttons and I heard the cue, but I also heard the cracking

"Guess we're even now." I said. I set the controller aside. "You alright man? I mean you're kind of quiet."

"Aren't you always the one telling me to shut up?" Seth smirked. "You did tune me out earlier."

"That wasn't cool. I get it." I said. "But seriously? No snappy comebacks?"

"You'll hear more about the monthiversary soon enough." He looked over with a grin.

"Looking forward to it." I wasn't sure what I should do. I mean Seth didn't seem concerned about anything...other than the monthiversary, but still...Kirsten and Sandy needed to know about this if he had a sore throat. I'd give it a day. If he was sick, I'm sure we'd hear about it before dinner tomorrow. This was Seth. He'd tell us whether we wanted to know or not. It wasn't my job. Kirsten and Sandy would find out. They were his parents, and parents were supposed to have a sense about this sort of thing. I'd give it a day, and then I'd confront him...and tell Kirsten and Sandy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Seth is experiencing a bit of pain, but he's wrapped up in planning his and Summer's one month anniversary, so he hasn't made it known, but Seth being Seth, it won't stay that way for long.**_

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think.**_


	2. Hearing About It

_**A/N: Well, here it is, chapter two of the Silence of Seth Cohen. As usual I own nothing except my plot. The OC all characters, and anything recognizable belongs to FOX.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hearing About It**

Kirsten's POV

I walked in carrying the takeout boxes from the Italian restaurant. I usually order us dinner as my skills as a cook left something to be desired, and we were content with the arrangement.

"Everything go okay?" I saw Sandy in the kitchen as I placed the bags down.

"Swimmingly Hon." Sandy smiled. "No property damage, fights or trips to Chino on the books."

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

" _Seriously_ Kirsten, the boys are playing videogames nothing to worry about." Sandy walked over and began helping me unpack the boxes.

"Really, that's all?" I shook my head. "That's...surprisingly harmless for a Friday night."

"Don't question it. And maybe it'll last."

I grabbed some plates from the cabinet as I began the process of setting the table. It had been a long day at the office, and I was glad to be home.

"A mall trip? I mean Summer likes shopping." I heard Seth talking to Ryan as they entered the kitchen.

"Seth...you're kidding right? Summer and Marissa live at the mall."

I looked at Sandy with raised eyebrows.

"Seth and Summer's anniversary." He replied. "Big deal."

"That is where you are wrong Father. It's _more_ than an anniversary. Four weeks, one month."

"Apparently a record worthy of Guinness?" Ryan smirked.

"You jest." As he replied, I noticed Seth wincing slightly. I had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with Ryan's comment.

"Seth…" I looked at my son. Something was wrong. He kept swallowing, despite the fact that he hadn't even begun to eat.

"Mom…" Seth replied in the same tone. He then looked at the table. "Italian?"

"Not cooked by me. You can relax."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad…" Ryan said. "Would it? I mean you have to try sometime."

"No-." Seth began to respond, but his voice cracked.

"It would be worse according to them." I laughed glancing to Ryan, but then my gaze moved back to Seth as we began to serve ourselves.

"So, one month anniversary plans, how are those coming? Made any progress in the last twenty minutes?" Sandy asked.

"The best laid plans take time and careful...well planning." Seth replied as he took a forkful of pasta.

"A fancy way of saying you've got nothing?"

Seth held up hand as he began to cough, turning purple. It was a dry, heaving sound. His fork clattered onto the plate as he grabbed his drink from the table and took small sips. Sandy stood and began pounding his back. I walked around the table and crouched beside him.

"Seth, breathe there, easy Son." Sandy said.

"Seth…"

I glanced over as I noticed Ryan come over with a bottle of water which he handed to Seth.

"Must've...must've went down wrong…" Seth gasped. "Thanks man." He took the water and proceeded to sip.

"Did you stick your hands in the soup or something?" I could see the wheels turning in Ryan's head.

That was when I placed a hand on my son's forehead. "Honey, you're really warm…"

"Guess that explains why it hurts." Seth sighed, and I could hear the difference in his voice, even if it was slight.

"Sandy," I turned to my husband.

"Pharmacy run. Sure thing." He stood. "Wanna come give a hand Ryan?"

"Yeah." Ryan blinked as if shaking himself out of a trance. "Is there anything...else I can do, pick up…?"

"I've got the list." Sandy said tapping the side of his head. "We're all good Kid."

"Okay." Ryan nodded. He almost looked...surprised, and I could tell it didn't get past my husband either as he and Ryan went out the door.

I turned to Seth who had begun eating again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waste not…"

I shook my head. "You just choked, you can barely swallow and you're warmer than the soup. Bed now."

"How do you…?" Seth began rubbing his throat, but then when he realized what he was doing dropped his hand.

"Now."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter turned out slightly different than I anticipated, but I hope it was okay. Next: We hear from Seth, Sandy and Ryan as Sandy and Ryan complete the pharmacy run, and Seth realizes his situation more fully and what it might mean for his plans...or lack of with Summer.**_


	3. Pharmacy Run

_**A/N: Chapter Three is ready. As usual I own nothing. The OC and all characters and anything recognizable belongs to FOX.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Pharmacy Run**

Seth's POV

The entirely strange thing about this evening's events is the fact that until my head physically hit the pillow, I hadn't realized how much pain I was actually in. Being sick as an abstract concept is pretty sweet. You don't really have to do anything, your parents are basically at your beck and call, and no school, but the actual concept has all of that with the added bonus of physical pain.

Whereas before, it had been a slight tickle in the back of my throat that a bit of water could take care of and make passable, post choking on ziti al forno, well...now I could barely take in air without feeling like I could cough out a lung, and the result of barely being able to breath is feeling a crushing weight on your chest. Seriously, it felt like Harbor's entire water polo team had decided to tackle me at once and sit on me. This has actually happened before...minus the sitting, but this was _so much worse._

"Seth…" I sat up to see my mom entering the bedroom carrying the thermometer.

Great, my throat felt like someone was sticking me with knives and now my mom wanted to force me to hold the thermometer in my mouth. "I don't think using the thermometer is practical at the-" And she stuck it in. I've been played. "Muffer." I protested.

"No talking, hold still."

I rolled my eyes as the thermometer finally beeped and she pulled it out.

"101.6." Mom looked at the reading. "You, Seth Cohen, are officially sick." She looked at me, and I could see the concern. "How long exactly has your throat been hurting?"

"Well, that's relative. I mean the definition of hurt is different for everyone. Pain scales, 1-10, it was barely a 2 for a while but I guess..." And... I sounded like I was dying, no point denying it now. "Ow."

Mom didn't even crack a smile as she adjusted the pillows behind me. "Beating around the bush is not helping your case."

I nodded deciding against trying to speak. The daggers Mom was sending my way, it was self preservation. I held up three fingers.

"Three days? Seth Ezekiel…"

"In my defense…" And then the coughing began in earnest. That hurt even worse than talking. "Didn't feel this bad three days ago. Didn't even feel sick."

"Of course not." Mom covered me with another blanket. "I am going to call your father, and have him pick up something for that cough. Don't move from this bed."

I gave an okay sign and fell backwards on the pillows.

* * *

Sandy's POV

"Well you're certainly going to be in for a fun weekend." I turned to Ryan as we pulled up into the pharmacy's parking lot.

Ryan shrugged. "Change of pace. So how much are we getting exactly? Just medicine?"

I shook my head. "The art of caring for a Cohen, especially Seth, involves much more than just medicine."

"How much more?" Ryan frowned.

I clapped him on the shoulder as we prepared to exit the car. And then my phone rang. I held it up. "Just wait. The Kirsten is calling."

I didn't miss the barely visible smile that crossed Ryan's face even as I answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Sandy,_ " Kirsten's voice comes through the line. " _I just checked Seth's temperature. He's almost at 102, and his cough is really dry."_

I nodded and then replied. "So, Delsym, cough drops and popsicles then? Soup too?"

" _Nothing with chunks. He'll just choke again. And post its. Or a legal pad. If he doesn't have some way to talk, he's going to make himself worse."_

"So the pharmacy, grocery and then the office supply store. Got it."

" _Sandy…"_

"Kirsten, it's going to be fine. Ryan and I can handle one shopping trip."

" _I love you."_

"Love you too Hon. See you soon." I closed the phone and turned to Ryan.

"Office supply store?"

"I told you it'd be a fun weekend."

Ryan's POV

As far as caregiving routines went, this was definitely different than anything I ever experienced. I don't think I've ever heard, pharmacy grocery and office supply store mentioned in the same sentence when referring to someone sick. Although, there's never been any sort of shopping trip either. Whenever Trey and I got sick, it usually just involved using whatever was in the house, and whatever we could steal when our mom or her boyfriends weren't looking. Half the time, there wouldn't even be any medicine.

"I found extra strength, do you think that's okay?" I showed Sandy the box.

"Perfect." Sandy said. I threw it in the cart. Sandy looked at me. "What's on your mind Kid?"

"Just worried about Seth I guess."

The truth was, this whole thing with Seth getting sick, well it reminded me of the first time I remember Trey getting sick.

 _I was seven when it happened. Trey wasn't getting out of bed, and he kept moaning. Mom was passed out in the other room, but I knew she wouldn't be for long, so I had to wake him before she got mad. I pulled on my other shoe, and walked over to the bed and began shaking it._

" _Trey, Trey!"_

" _Wha…?" He sat up. "Ryan." His voice sounded funny, and then he winced letting out a sneeze._

" _Bless you." I said. "I'm gonna tell Mom. Maybe Mom and Jake will take you to the doctor."_

 _Trey reached out for my arm, pulling me close to the bed. "Ryan, you can't."_

" _But-"_

" _I'll handle it, alright Ry? J...just go to school. Don't say_ anything _."_

 _I had kept my mouth shut, because the way Trey had said it, well it had scared me enough. I knew what Mom's boyfriends did when we weren't sick, so I didn't want to know what Jake would've done if he knew, but of course they eventually found out._

" _Trey, get your lazy ass outta bed! Skippin' school. The nerve." I walked in the door after school to see Mom pulling Trey by the arm. "D'you know how embarrassing this is?"_

 _Trey winced only slightly as Mom shook him. He tried to be calm, I could see it as he caught my eye, but he was clearly in pain._

" _Mom!" I ran into the room. "Stop it! Stop it! He's sick! That's why he missed school."_

" _Covering for this piece of shit. He ain't sick! You're liars the both of you." She let go of Trey and slapped me across the face. I couldn't stop the tears that fell._

That week I had stolen some cash from Mom's purse, rode my bike to the corner store and bought a travel pack of tissues and a package of lifesavers for Trey. It wasn't much but it was the best I could do. I got a few smacks. Trey got better after about a week. The fever broke itself I guess, but it could've been so much worse.

At least Seth had his parents that actually cared. I saw the Lifesavers at the cash register and grabbed a pack putting it in the cart.

"Ryan," Sandy said. "It's going to be fine."

"I know." I shook myself out of it keeping my voice light. "So where to next?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Seth is under Kirsten's watchful eye, and Sandy and Ryan have to go to more than just the pharmacy. Ryan attempted a small gesture of his own for Seth as he remembers a time where he had to take care of his brother. Next up: Just because Seth is sick doesn't mean that Ryan is off the hook as he comes up with an idea of his own to help cure Seth's boredom and enlists a friend to help, and Kirsten tags Sandy in.**_


End file.
